A power inductor requires a structure capable of implementing as high a degree of performance as possible while having as small of a size as possible and implementing high reliability.
Particularly, demand for medium and large power inductors is not limited to household appliances and office machines, but has increased in the industrial and vehicle electric component fields. Therefore, medium and large power inductors have been required to have higher reliability than small power inductors.
However, in an existing plating method used in the small power inductor, it is difficult to secure reliability against vibrations, impacts, or the like, such that there is a limitation in ensuring reliability.